This invention relates generally to radial fin heat sinks, and more particularly to radial folded fin heat sinks.
Integrated circuit devices (hereinafter xe2x80x9cICsxe2x80x9d) and other types of electronic components, are becoming increasingly powerful as new features and capabilities are continuously being introduced. This is particularly true regarding the packaging of ICs on substrates, where each new generation of packaging must provide increased performance, particularly in terms of an increased number of components and higher clock frequencies, while generally being smaller or more compact in size. Because these powerful, yet tiny devices are experiencing a relatively large amount of electrical current flow within an extremely small area, a substantial amount of heat is generated during use. If this heat is not continuously removed, these devices may overheat, resulting in damage to the device, the entire system, and/or a reduction in operating performance. As a result, cooling devices are often used in conjunction with electronic components, assemblies and systems.
One commonly used cooling device is a heat dissipation device or heat sink cooling device. This device is normally secured to the top of the electronic component or assembly. In many instances, a fan is used in conjunction with the heat sink to aid in cooling. The heat sink portion of this device typically includes any number of vertically-oriented or prismatic cooling fins or rods that increase the surface area of the heat sink, thus maximizing the transfer of heat from the heat sink device into the surrounding air. The fan, which is typically mounted on top of the heat sink, causes air to move in a manner that helps to cool the fins or rods, thus enhancing their cooling effect. This fan-generated air flow is generally not filly utilized by the heat sink, however, thus limiting the amount of heat that can be removed from the fins or rods, thereby reducing the overall efficiency of the cooling device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a more efficient heat sink.